Rewriting What They Never Lived
by KaySnap55
Summary: Sequal to Reliving What They Never Knew. U need 2 read that b4 u read this. The Marauders&Lily use the clue the Golden Trio left them to change the future. Summery Sucks,  Dont all summerys suck?  But plz read ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is short as crap, don't hate me. I just wanted to get my next story up. Sorry for not updaating, I have really been super busy, not even kidding. I will TRY to make my updates more regular, I promise. Give me ideas for 1-sots or storys! Or help me with this 1 =D I inda know where I'm going buuuuut not really =D thanks for reading!**

Lily POV

It was hard to explain to James's mum why the four dissapeared. Very hard. She was convenced that they had been taken by You-Know-Who or something. 6th year rolled around, and once again she slaughtered us with questions of why they weren't returning to school. I think James said something about they had to leave with their parents to travel the world or something. That wasn't true of course.

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair, a habit I had picked up from James. School had already started, the summer had passed quickly after they'd left. Almost everyone noticed that they were gone, and poor Gwenog was heartbroken that Harry wouldn't be there to see her play Quidditch. It had killed me when she came to our table to ask, her long brown hair tied with a bow to the right side of her face. Her eyes had been questioning at first, but it became despression when she found they wouldn't even be coming. The Prewetts were upset too. Fabian and Gideon had become fond of Ginny apparently. The Weasleys were upset as well. Sirius found this funny, because that was the family Ginny and Ron came from.

I wasn't the only one that noticed Regulas pulling Sirius aside to talk the second day of school. He wouldn't tell us what it was about, but he had come back happier and more excited. Yay. Sirius more excited. Sense the sarcasm.

Snape had tried to approach me several times in the corridors, but I just ducked into any secret passagway that was near. I'd studied the Marauder's Map more then once, so I knew where my escape was if I needed it.

"Incoming." Dorcas muttered, and Gracie snatched my wrist, pulling me through a door pretending to be a wall. "Have you seen Lily?" A desperate voice asked Dorcas, a voice that I knew to be Snape's. "No sorry, I haven't." Dorcas's crisp, cool voice responded, and I could almost see the glare she was fixing on him. "A-Are you sure? Cause I thought I'd just seen her here?" He'd gotten bolder when he relized I was hiding from him. He knew that my friends wouldn't hesitate to curse him, so he was still a bit wary."She isn't here, now go away." D.D snapped heatedly.

_And this is when she puts her hand on her hip and flips her hair over her shoulder_. I thought, grinning slightly. I could feel Gracie laughing silently beside me, because she found the whole thing terribly funny. "Just tell me where she is Meadows!" he growled. "I know she's around here somewhere!" There was a slapping sound, then Doras's heels clicking away. Snape sighed, and walked away as well, blending back into the hustle of the corridor. Gracie stepped out first, then stuck her arm back through and beckond me to come out. "Coast clear!" She called. I stepped out after her. "Now get to whatever class you have. Artrithmacy? I don't know. But have fun!" Giving me a fleeting hug, she dashed off into the other direction. Which was where the kitchens were. Rolling my eyes, I started down the corridor, just to be pushed into another secret passageway by someone.

"I just want to ask you a question." Looking up into the pale nervous face of Snape, I snarled slightly and struggled against his grip. "Let go of me." I grumbled. He tightened his grip, and I spat at him. "I SAID let go of me!"

"Lils please I just-"

"Only my friends can call me Lils." I growled, wrenching free of his suddenly slack hands. Pushing past him, I sighed when he grabbed my arm again and flipped me around. "I SAID to let go of me." His pained face stared down at me, and he took a breath nervously. "Listen Lily, I'm not asking for you to be my friend, I'm not even asking for you to forgive me, I'm just asking for you to hear me out."

"What if I say no?" I countered angrily, not really caring about the hurt flashing across his face. "Then I'm telling you anyway. Listen to me Lily, The Dark Lord is after you. He doesn't care that you're muggleborn he wants you to join him." Agony riped through me. "So you DID join him." I spat. "Get away from me you-you DEATH EATER!" Spinning around I ran, and this time he let me.

o.O.o

"Ms. Evans you're late." Professor Vector droned. "Please take a seat. 5 points from Gryffindor." For once, I was glad that I was one of his favorite students. If anyone else had been late he would have given them detention. Handing me a sheet of paper with questions on it, I sat next to Shelia, a Ravenclaw girl with shoulder-length black hair and bright blue eyes. She flashed me a fleeting grin befor returning to her work. She was already half done with the paper. Skimming the page, I sighed when I discovered there was over 30 questions.

"Anyone not finished with the sheet will be handing it in next class." Vector called over the ringing of the bell. Stuffing it in my bag, I raced out of the classroom to find James. He was lounging by the water with Sirius and Remus. Tonks hovered next to Remus, her bright hair an instant giveaway. She leaned over and hugged him quickly before hustling away to her next class. She high-fived me as she darted past, her cheeks glowing red. Laughing slightly at the younger girls antics, I skipped over to the boys, throwing myself into James's arms. "Hello!" I trilled. He laughed and hugged me tightly. "Hey Lils."

"LILY!" Snape was running towards me, a look of desperation written across his face. Spinning around, I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, hands on my hips. "Go away Snape. I know you're a death eater, I don't want to talk to you anymore. Actually, I haven't wanted to talk to you for a while, so GET AWAY!" Sirius, Remus, and James all stood behind me like a wall, and I knew they were glaring at him with all their might. "Please?" His voice was barely a whisper, and his hair hung around his face, casting a shadow over the pale skin. Steeling myself, I sneered at him and turned away, but inside I felt like something had broken. I felt so guilty. A hand reached out and grabbed my arm. "Lily?"

My mistake was looking back. "Fine." I agreed stiffly. James gave me a look of disbelief, and Sirius made a noise between a snarl and a snort. Remus just gazed at me, a look of pity in his eyes. Jerking my arm away from Snape's hand, I followed him around the castle, to "our" tree as we'd nicknamed it. Not many people came around to this part of the castle, so no one was likely to be there.

Taking a deep breathe, Snape turned around to face me. "No, I'm NOT death eater actually. They think I'm too young, I'v just been to the meetings. And I'm NOT going to join! Neither is Regulas! Tell Black that by the way ok? We both decided not to join!" He looked like he was almost in tears at this. "I ruined everything! Everything ok? They said for me to become a death eater I had to use an unforgivable on a muggleborn. I Couldn't do it Lils, so they used one on me! You have any IDEA how painful crucio is?"

I just stared at him. Gulping, I ran my hand through my hair nervously. Instantly, Sev's face transformed. It twisted up in anger and he snarled. "You never used to do that." He growled. Stepping back cautiously, I did it without relizing it, messing up my hair and smoothing it down. Just like James. Severus looked like he was going to implode. "Why are you doing that?" His voice cracked in misery, and he slumped over. "Listen Snape," I said sternly, "I'm not going to be friends with you. I'll be nice to you, but I wont be friends with you. Yet. Stop trying to verbally and physically attack my friends, and yes, the Marauders are my friends, and no they wont attack you unless you attack them. If you stop being an asshat, I might be friends with you again. A slim chance, but I might."

I spun on my heel and marched away, letting my red hair stream out behind me. I knew it was cruel, but I'd found outa long time ago that Sev was in love with me. I was teasing him, I knew, and It was mean, but he deserved it. He really did.

"So how did it go?" Sirius aked, flinging his arm over my shoulder. He had become like a brother to me over the summer, as did Remus. We saw Peter sulking around in the halls sometimes, and once or twice he had tried to approahc us but it didn't work. Gracie and Dorcas had found their way over to us, and Gracie poked her borther in the chest roughly.

"What was that for?" James cried, straitening his glasses quickly. "For filling my trunk with green goo." Gracie snapped, crossing her arms and tapping her shoe. We tried with all of our might to NOT burst out laughing, but Gracie glaring up at James and making him cower like a dog was too funny. She was pretty much half his size. Remus was the first one to break, then Dorcas, then Sirius, then finally I broke. Rolling around on the grass next to D.D, tears streamed down my face when James and Gracie both looked at us, identical expressions of confusion written across their face. Even their glasses were tilted the same way. Many students were staring at us, but I didn't really care. Not one bit. I hadn't laughed this hard in a while, not since Harry had left. Not since my father had died. Not since I'd been kicked out of my own house. _ It felt good to laugh._

o.O.o

Exams were almost upon us, and I had forced James, Sirius, and Remus to study. They didn't want to, they claimed they knew it all, but I didn't care. That was until Tonks came trotting into our common room like she was a Gryffindor. "Tonks, no offense, but what the heck are you doing in here?" Sirius questioned, staring at his cousin in scrutiny. "Dumbledore sent me. He said to tell you he likes Sherbert Lemons." She trilled, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, her long, bright pink hair tied in a ponytail. We all stood up at once, our books falling to the floor. "Thanks Tonks!" I grinned, hugging her tightly. As I walked quickly out the door, I heard Remus whisper lowly, "See ya later Nymphie." I could almost see her blush, and I grinned again. Only Remus could get away with calling her Nymphie.

We halted outside the headmaster's door. "Sherbert Lemon." I announced, giggling when the statue winked at me and began to turn. All five of us stepped onto the rotating staircase, and Gracie knocked on the door impatiantly. "Come in." A kind voice answered, and we burst into the room.

"Please, take a seat." Dumbledore motioned to the chairs around the edge of the room. Perching myself on the chair in anticipation, I drummed my fingers on my thigh. Sirius was whistling, of all things, and James was running his hand through his hair. Remus and Gracie were relativly calm, or from what I could see they were relativly calm. "I've found one of the horcruxes." Dumbledore announced. "It was in the Riddle House. It's a ring. I also have an idea of where the locket is." Exchanging an excited look with James, I bounced up and down. "Really sir? That's great!" Dumbledore smiled gently at us and pulled the ring out of his pocket, as he did that, Gracie sucked in her breath loudly. We all gave her a quizzical look. "Um sir?" She asked in a small voice, "What happened to your hand?"

I too gasped in shock when Dumbledore lifted his hand from under his desk. It was…._ Blackened_ and shrivled and it just looked….. dead. Lifeless. "Sir!" Sirius screeched, his voice several octaves higher then usual, "You're hand is kinda um… dead." Remus slapped him on the arm, but horror was etched over his features as well. Dumbledore chuckled softly. "This will make my life end slightly quicker then normal," he claimed calmly, "But I have Professor Slughorn brewing me a potion that will prolong what will inevitably happen." His twinkling blue eyes dimmed slightly, but when he blinked again it was back in full force. "Which is why we need to find the other horcruxes before Voldemort makes any more."

"H-Harry said that their were probably only 3 or 4 right now, and that they were probably the Ring, the Locket, the Diadem, and the Cup." Cursing myself for my shaky voice, I tried not to look too relieved when Dumbledore removed his hand from the top of his desk. Dumbledore nodded, looking thoughtful. "And I've been updated each week from Mr. Black and Mr. Snape about these meetings my students have been having…" our Headmaster mused. "Mr. Black told me that last week Voldemort took his house elf to a cave to help him with something." Pain exploded in my chest, and I could see Sirius fighting back a shout. "Are they Death Eaters sir?" I asked, trying to keep my voice neteral, with diffculty. I saw Gracie shoot me a concerned look out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored her. "They had to Miss Evans." Dumbledore told me quietly. Clenching my jaw, I shook my head. I'd met Regulas, he wasn't even that bad, and Severus….

"Why?" I choked out. James wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him, incredibly glad he was there. Peering at me over his half-moon specticales, Dumbledore smiled sadly. "If they hadn't, the others would have killed them. And they are spys. Both are extremely good at blocking their mind from Voldermort, and I have faith in them."

Somehow that just wasn't good enough. This man was putting two innocent young men in danger! Willing myself not to explode, (I'd gotten good at that), I breathed deeply and nodded._ Keep your cool Tiger-Lily keep your cool_. Yet another nickname that my dad used to use. It brought me pain, but it calmed me too. "So what now?" I forced out. "What do we do now?" Accepting my wish to change topic, Dumbledore leaned back. "I have an idea of where the locket is-"

"The lake." James said suddenly. "The locket is at the lake." Sirius slowly nodded his head, before nodding more vigerously. "Yeah yeah that's right! That's what Harry told us!" Dumbledore looked concerned. "Well that was one of the options-"

"That's where it is Headmaster." Remus insisted firmly. "We all know it." Looking like he was at a loss for words since his students ganged up on him, Dumbledore nodded reluctantly. "I suppose so."

"Do you have any idea where the cup or the diadem could be sir?" James asked hopefully. "No Mr. Potter, I don't. I actually think the cup horcrux hasn't even been made yet, so lets focus on destroying the ring, then finding the diadem and the locket. I hope you five have a good exam." Understading that we were dissmissed, I stood up and pulled James up as well. "Thank you headmaster. Please tell us when you need us next."

Romping down the stairs, we slowed when we came to a halt outside the common room. "I don't get it." I muttered. "How do we get rid of the horcrux?" Remus's face lit up, and he ran his hand through his hair. "Wait, I think- I mean that's what he said- I wonder if that's- oh I'm sure it is…." Darting up to their dorm, he left us standing in the middle of the common room. "Well thanks for explaining things!" Sirius bellowed up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay second chapter! Please review and tell me what u think! I love ideas, wether it b for this story or for a different one! I tried to update quicker this time, and I think I did pretty well! Thanks to everyone who faved and reviewed!  
><strong>

Remus POV

_Thanks god their beds are still here._ I thought desperatly. _Now which one was Harry's?_ Flopping onto the nearest empty bed, I shook my head. Engraved in the corner of the wood was** Ron** in messy letters. Rolling off, I darted over to the other bed, knowing it to be Harry's. O scanned the bedposts first, checking for any bump of indent in the wood. But nothing was out of the ordinary. Frowning, I layed down on the bed and stared up at the covering. There were no engravings that I could see, but I stood up and skimmed my hand along the surface. Nothing. I examined the curtains,

**and nothing.**

Finally I wriggled under the bed and felt along the bottom. When I reached the corner I finally felt something. It felt like he had carved it out with a knife. There was a line, a circle around the line, and a triangle around both of them. Pressing down on it, a small square popped out. Removing the square, I felt around the compartment, there was nothing there. "Thats odd." I muttered. Then my hand hit another symbol and I pressed it eagerly. Another compartment opened, but there was nothing in this one either. Determinded not to be discouraged, I felt for an engraving, and I ran my hand over it, finally, and pressed hard. Something slid out of place.**  
><strong>

Rolling our from under the bed, I raised my head and came eye to eye with a small slot that I had previously passed by (thinking it was nothing after I examined it) and found it had popped open. Inside was a large, yellowed, curved fang. Hands shaking slightly, I lifted the thing out of its hiding spot and slid the door shut. Running my hand over the smoothness of it, I shuddered._ This could kill somebody._

_Just like me..._

Banishing the thought from my head, I threw the fang away from me. I hadn't thought like that in over a year. I'd finally started dating people and tried to accept that I wouldn't kill anyone. Or atleast I would try not to. Curling into a tight little ball, I rocked back and forth, breathing deeply. I wasn't really sure why this upset me so much. It was just a fang._ A basalisk fang._ There was nothing wrong with it._ It was evil._ Unless I used it to stab someone, it wouldn't kill or hurt anything._ Kill..._

Standing abruptly, I tucked the fang into my bag and strode over to the door. Throwing it open, I took one last glance towards the two empty beds that would probably be there until we graduated. I could almost see the two boys sitting there, laughing about something. It looked so real, I almost called out to them. Then I blinked, and they were gone.

o.O.o

I'm not sure why I wasn't telling my friends what I'd found. But I didn't. I kept the fang a secret. It was strange, because I always told them everything. I just felt like this was something that shouldn't be yelled out. I thought about going to Dumbledore, but decided just to wait until he called us again. Instead I took to wandering the halls, wondering if I could find the hidden room Harry had hinted about. If I did I would definatly add it to the map. Prongs and Padfoot questioned me and wondered why I was wondering, but I refused to tell them. To be truthful, I didn't really know.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of quiet sobs, enhanced by my wolf hearing. As I drew nearer, I noted the smell of woods and sweets. _Tonks_. Hurrying forwards, I peered around the corner and saw her hair was a deep blue and shrouded her heart-shaped face. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her head rested on her knees Padding up to her softly, I knelt beside her and without any hesitation, drew her to my side by circling my arm around her shoulders. Her sobs slowed and she titled her head up hesitantly, fear dwelling in her eyes. _Sometimes I forgot she was only a 3rd year_. "Re-Remus?" I responded by pulling her closer, letting her thin arms circle around my waist. "K-Keep th-thme a-away from me. D-Don't l-let the-them find m-m-me." She stuttered, burrowing her head into my chest. "Don't let who get you Tonks?" I asked softly. "T-The Sl-Slytherins. T-They m-make f-f-fun of me." Frowning, I snarled quietly._ They hurt my Nymphie. They hurt my Dora. How dare they?_ For a second I was startled. Since when was she "my" Nymphie? "My" Dora? But the sobs that were ceasing brought me to the present.

"Why do they tease you?" I asked quietly, strengthening my grip on her. "T-hey say I'm a-a," Gulping, she brushed her hair out of her eyes. 'A f-freak because of what I am. Because I'm d-d-different. They say No one likes me and that im abn-abnomral."

"No. no no no no no no." Leaning over so I was eye-to-eye with her, I cupped her cheek, wiping away a tear with my thumb. "No." I whispered softly. "You aren't any of those things. Not at all. You're beautiful, amazing, adventurous, caring, and a little bit crazy." Chuckling slightly, I danced in my head when she gave me a watery smile. "I- we love you very much because of that." Cursing inwardly at my slip up, I pondered it._ Did I love Tonks? I love hanging around her, I love the way she smiles, I love the way she's so carefree, I love everything about her. Oh Merlin._

"What was that Remus?" She sat up slowly, leaning her forehead against mine. I was just then aware of how **close** we were. Restraining the urge to capture her lips in mine, I breathed deeply, inhaling her dizzingly delectable scent. "We love you because of it." I said in a steady voice. Now she was smiling. "No no no that's not what you said." She moved herself even closer then I thought possible, looping her arms around my neck instead and moving into a somewhat straddling position, sending me into a frenzy._ Just snog her already, you know you want to_. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Sirius cried._ Since when is my voice of reason Sirius?_ I wondered. _Since you started fancying Tonks, Now snog her._ The Sirius-voice commanded. She was inches away from me. My brain went into overdrive and I closed the distance, wrapping my arms around her waist.

It was amazing. She tasted like candy, a sweetness that wasn't comparable to any treat I'd ever tasted. I slid into the nearest broom closet, closing the door with my foot and letting her straddle me, letting her slip her tounge into my mouth and dance with mine. I let her brush small kisses down my collarbone and rip open my robes, kissing down my chest._ You shouldn't do this._ A voice like Lily reminded me, but I brushed it away and let out a moan of longing when she slipped her hand into my pants. I kneaded her breasts and watched in fasination as she stripped off her shirt. Leaning down over me, she whispered in my ear sexily "You want it Remmy?"

o.O.o

Lily POV

Remus was hiding something. We all knew it, even Dorcas and she didn't know anything about our "group". I didn't really pursue it since I was studying for exams, but I had pretty much finished up. I wasn't as hard-core this year. I knew all the material, so why should I drill it into my head every second of the day. At the moment I was lounging in front of the fire, James's arm slung around my shoulder, and was watching Dorcas flirt with Sirius and Gracie flirt with Gideon. Peter shuffled by, and I could feel the heat of James's glare over my head. Sighing, I elbowed him. "Leave it." Pouting at me, he settle back down, dozing lazily, notes forgotten. When the common room door banged open and Remus came stumbling through, his lips swollen and a look of extreme satisfaction written across his face, I sat up, excitement flaring inside of me.

"So you finally did it?" I shrieked happily. "You finally snogged her?" James looked interested at this. "Who did Moony snog?" Smiling at the blush creeping onto his cheeks, I sat up straiter. "Tonks! You did didn't you?" Collapsing into the chair next to us her nodded bashfully. 'Well," he said in a small voice. "We did a bit more then snog." My smile slid off my face. "You didn't get her pregnant did you?" I asked sternly. Sitting up bolt strait, he shook his head frantically. "No no we didn't go quite that far, but we did um, well, uh quite a um, lot." he finished lamely. An arm snaked around Dorcas's waist, Sirius strode over to us. "Who snogged my baby cousin?" he asked angrily. Remus sunk down again, panic filling his expression. "Remus did." James announced, smirking at said boy. Quailing under Sirius's stare, Remus mumbled something. "What was that?" Sirius snarled, a hint of a smile on his face.

"She was really good." Remus said louder, raising his amber eyes to meet gray ones, a smirk playing across his lips. Sirius's mouth dropped open before chuckling slightly. "I'm just going to pretend like you didn't say that." Remus smiled at his friends before standing and stretching, yawning loudly. "I'll be right back." Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he stalked out of the common room, a look of determination on his face. Sirius flopped into the armchair, pulling a giggling Dorcas onto his lap. "Wonder what that was all about?" He pondered aloud. Returning to my silent vigil of staring at the fire I shrugged. "Who knows?"

o.O.o

Remus POV

Of course, I'm so stupid. We'd USED it before, the house elves went on about it constantly, good Lord and Merlin he'd heard Fabian and Gidion going on about it last week! Dashing up the staircases to the seventh floor, I paced back in forth in front of the tapestry of some guy trying to teach trolls how to dance._ I need someplace to hide something_. I thought desperatly, my hand gripping the fang in my bag tightly. When I opened my eyes, a tall door had appeared in front of me, Opening it cautiously, I gasped at the enormaty of the room. Rows and rows apon rows stretched on for as long as I could see, overflowing with priceless and worthless objects. Ok maybe not so worthless. Examaning the shelf nearest to me, I picked up a delicate golden chain with a simple golden heart. Thinking of Tonks, I placed it in my bag. I wandered the ailes, wondering if I left the fang here and forgot about it, in a hundred years someone would find it and pick it up, look at it, try to see what it was.

I passed an oddly shaped bust with a crown on it, and a flash of blue caught my eye. Whipping around, I strode back to it and plucked it off the bust, peering closely at it. etched on it around the middle was "_Wits beyond measure is mans greatest treasure."_ I breathed. I'd found it. I'd found the diadem and I didn't even mean to. Letting out a whoop of triumph, I stuffed it in my bag. _Destroy it_ a voice whispered faintly. _Destroy it now. _I shook my head at it. "I have to show everyone first." I said out loud. "I have to."

But days passed and exams drew nearer and still I didn't tell. In a way I had forgotten about it, but it was still there, the constant reminder that I had a horcrux. I could feel myself getting darker and darker with each coming day, all of my doubts being whispered in my ear. In the begging I had ignored it, but my friends noticed. And during the full moon, I was so violent and uncontrollable Sirius and James came away with major injuries. By then I was ashamed to tell them. Ashamed that I had kept it a secret for so long.

I was relieved when a message came from Dumbledore the day after exams, calling us to his office. As soon as I got there, I was calmed. I spilled everything, dumping the objects onto the headmaster's desk and feeling the weight roll off me. He was overjoyed that we had found two, and now only needed to find one more. And we already knew where it was. We were dismissed, but I didn't miss the looks of worry that my friends gave me.

The day before we left, in the Great Hall a cry of grief filled the air, coming from the Puff table. I learned later from Tonks that one of her friends, Amelia Bones had just discovered that her parents had been murdered. James and Gracie exchanged looks of horror. Fabian and Gideon came over later, Gideon to kiss Gracie goodbye because their parents had come a day early to pick them up. They didn't want them to ride on the train. Lily had received a letter from Alice and Frank that they had gotten married (" why wasn't invited?) and that there was an increase in dissapearences and deaths, and James received a letter from Aurther and Molly that he was to invite all of his friends to their wedding. "They're barely out of school!" Lily had gasped. Gwen was behind her and smiled grimly. "Because of the oncoming war, they want to get married as soon as possible. I'm pretty sure Molly's pregnant though. That's probably why." Then Fabian and Gideon pulled her away so they could leave.

It was odd, because people were never worried on the last day of school. They were excited and happy. But there were so many deaths that had just been reported. "I wonder how bad it'll get next year." I pondered aloud as we boarded the train, people chatting, but not about summer, but about the "death eaters" that had just been revealed to the public. And about the dark mark. Tonks appeared by my side. "It's the panic." she stated calmly, attaching herself to my arm. "It's the uncertain feeling that Voldemort has caused. No one knows if their families will be next." Gracie and James exchanged a look of unease and James looped his arm over Lily's shoulder. Sirius hurried off, claiming he was going to find Dorcas. I think he wanted to find Regulas and question him though, because we had seen Dorcas pass with some other 6th years a while ago.

Lily, James, Tonks, Gracie and I found a compartment and talked for a bit before melting into our own little worlds, all of us worrying about the year and war to come. We had all passed the apparation test, thankfully, and no longer needed to be taken home by our parents. Sirius came a bit later, looking confused, but when he saw all the girl were asleep, he didn't say anything, just sat down by the window.

When we got off the train, the hugs and goodbyes were borderline something more then sadness. I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was the dread that we might never see each other again. Kissing Tonks sweetly and holding her close, I sighed when I finally was forced to let go of her. "I'll write you." I insisted, hugging her once more and pressing my lips to her forehead. Sirius apparerated somewhere so he didn't have to see his parents, and Dorcas followed soon after. Then Lily, then James and Gracie. Then, taking a deep breath, I grabbed my trunk and spun on the spot, praying that my family was fine.

o.O.o

Lily POV

The first thing I saw when I appeared in my front lawn was the green skull hanging above my house and the stench of death and fear in the air. "No." I whispered. "NO!" Dropping my bag, the first thing I did was run into the house, where I found my mom laying on the floor, her eyes wide open and unseeing. Furniture was smashed and broken, chairs and tables overturned, glass smashed and cracked. The image of my mother was burned into my brain as I raced back outside. The whole street was eerily quite, and I knew what had happened before I even looked around. They were all dead. All of them. Tears welled in my eyes. Sirius's words echoed in my mind._ Regulas says they kill muggles for fun._

I didn't want to think. I didn't want to see my friends dead in their homes, my muggle friends dead because they didn't know about magic. Because they weren't wizards. I knew this would be covered up somehow, but it wouldn't cover the grief that the families would feel._ Thank merlin Petunia was with Vernon_. I knew she would hate me even more for bringing this on our family, but I'd given up on her.

Footsteps pounded up the street behind me and I whirled around, wand out, to face whoever was coming. It was Snape. "I didn't know Lily!" He yelled. "I swear I didn't know!" Tears falling freely from my cheeks, I grabbed my trunk and spun on the spot, leaving him behind and going to James's. He was still outside and when he saw my tear-stained cheeks he rushed over to me. "Their gone." I sobbed into his arms. "Now their both gone."

o.O.o

Remus POV

"Maman? Etes-vous ici? Appoline? Charlotte? Adam? Alex? Veuillez me dire la mort des mangeurs ne vous obtenez!" My siblings came barreling through the doorway smothering me in hugs and kisses. "Oh thank god you're safe." my mum breathed. "Thank god you're all safe." I grinned widely at my family. "I hope we stay safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have skipped 6****th**** year, because quite frankly it is irrelevant. I will move very quickly through 7****th**** year, because I want to get to the part where Voldie is gone and they are living after the war. I'm sorry for not writing for over a year but I had lost interest and hopefully my stories will be better now. I also deleted 2 of my other fanfics and will be re-posting them when I finish editing. I might be a bit slow since I still don't have my own computer, but I'm saving up for one. Thanks for reading!**

7th year

The platform was practically empty, shadows enveloping the whole station, students rushing to get on the train giving hasty goodbyes, no one wanted to stay out in the open for long. Five students, all 7th year, appeared on the platform at one time. They rushed onto the train, faces drawn and anxious. Two of them, the redhead and the one with glasses, split off from the others. The other three stayed tight together, and a younger one, one with bright pink hair soon joined the group once they found a compartment.

They were all furious. Dumbledore had put off going and getting the last horcrux, in that time, You-Know-Who had made another one. Most likely from the cup, and now they had to find it. All of them had come of age (besides the Pink-Haired one) and had gone off to battle, and hopefully kill, Him. Several of their friends had come as well. They had been killed, one fatally injured. They weren't sure if Alice would ever recover.

Dorcas had been murdered, and Gwen had been pulled out of Hogwarts, along with a lot of other purebloods. Fabian and Gideon had joined the order along with Molly and Arthur. Molly didn't really participate much though since she was pregnant. Frank was devastated that Alice had been tortured and spent every single day with her. Slowly but surely, she began to recover.

Lily and James dolled out patrolling times and gave instructions quickly, before sending everyone back to the compartments, trying to ignore the fact that some Prefects were missing and still stay cheerful about their last year. Rushing back to their compartment, they flung themselves down on the seats.

"Depressing huh?" Lily commented softly, snuggling into James, letting him stroke her hair absently. Sirius let out a hollow laugh, snaking his arm around Gracie's waist. She looked at him oddly, before resting against him. Lily gave a wry grin. They were still denying all feelings of affection for the other. Not Tonks or Remus though. The two were wrapped up in each other; she was practically on his lap. And their fingers lay entwined on her lap while both of them dozed off. James smiled softly. "They're good for each other. Tonks makes him come out of his shell and he calms her down-slightly."

Resuming our stare out the window, Gracie's broken voice shook us all from the vigil. "I just want this to be over." She choked out. "I-I want-" he voice died off, and she flushed red from embarrassment. Sirius nudged her. "What? We won't laugh."

"I want to see Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny again." She whispered softly. Pain shot through my chest. It had been two years since we'd seen them, and as they'd promised, the Wizarding World was dark, teetering on the brink of war. "After all this is over, we can."

There were even less first years this year, only 5 Gryffindor's, 2 girls 3 boys, 6 Ravens, 4 Hufflepuffs, and 6 Snakes. Almost all of them were either muggleborns or half bloods. After forcing the food down their throats, James and Lily stood stiffly and beckoned the first years on with fake smiles and falsely cheery voices.

Once back in their own Dorms, Gracie and Lily pushed their beds together, and gazed around the dark, empty room, the tall, majestic beds like hollow corpses, reminding them of things they wished to forget. The two girls held each other, and spoke of happy memories, trying to banish the bad ones. Two sisters, battling the shadows and the memories that came along with them.

The boys weren't faring much better. Peter hadn't come back this year; perhaps he had fled the country with his precious "Dark Lord". The three looming beds didn't help while the three tried to get sleep. Eventually Sirius suggested it in a small, childlike voice, and the three pushed their beds together, not caring if anyone saw them and assumed they were gay. They snuggled together, 3 brothers keeping the monsters at bay.

Life went on. They got their schedules, and reported to their classes lifelessly. The Slytherins and Gryffindors couldn't even work up the energy to tease and ridicule one another. They went through the motions, no one having enough energy to do anything. The Marauders had faded, pulling half-planned pranks and not even getting properly punished for them. Everyone knew what was coming, even the younger kids, and everyone was just bracing themselves for the fighting.

James snapped first. Slamming his book closed, he stood up and shook Sirius from his stupor of staring in the fire, and Remus who had been staring at the same line in his book for the past hour or so. "Ok I'm done with this. It's our last year! And we're not fighting yet! So we might as well do something instead of sitting around like zombies waiting for someone to knock our head off!" He fumed. Fumbling inside his bag, he pulled out the Marauders Map. "Come on, the firsties must think everyone's crazy for saying we're the best pranksters around! We're letting all the other years down!"

Sirius just looked at him. Sighing James raised his hand and slapped his best mate across the face. Jumping like he'd been scalded, Sirius jumped up, at the same time managing to bang his head on the back of the chair. Keeling over he held his head, letting out a high shriek of pain. Remus doubled over laughing, and many of the other Gryffs looked around in panic, mostly the older ones, thinking they were plotting something.

"Alright ALRIGHT!" Sirius snarled playfully. "I'll help you in planning your damned prank."

"Aw you guys are pranking again? How cute! Can we join?" Gracie skipped over, arm in arm with Lily. They all exchanged a devious smirk, and sat around one of the tables, beginning to plan.

It was later that night, that James was digging in his trunk and his fingers brushed against something cold. Shuffling stuff aside, he looped a chain around his hand and pulled it out carefully. It was the watch.

Opening it slowly, he tried to blink the hot tears threatening to spill over. A stag careened around the face of the clock, behind the ticking hands. He knew that Lily had gotten it for him, but it had been given to him at the time that Harry was there, and he didn't think he could stand any more reminders of the four. Slipping it onto his wrist, he wondered absently if Gracie and Lily still had their necklaces.

"Alright so in 3….2….. _go_" Sirius whispered franticly, shooting a spell at the Slytherins gleefully. James shot a spell at the Ravenclaws, Remus and the Huffelpuffs, Gracie and the teachers, and Lily at the Gyffindors. Exchanging excited grins, they burst into a fit of giggles when scales began to grow over the Snakes, feathers over the Ravens, fur over the Puffs, and all the Gryffindors began to grow manes. The teachers where altered according to whatever house they had been in.

Sirius stroked his mane proudly, striking a pose on the table. "Aren't I just GORGOUS?" he called, strutting up and down. "! ! ALL OF THEIR FRIENDS GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" McGonagall roared, pulling at the fur hopelessly. The five sniggering Gruffindors trotted up to the front of the great hall. "Reverse it." She demanded. "Now."

"I'm sorry Miss." Lily explained, "But it won't wear off until dinner tonight."

"And just to be warned, each house speaks a different language." Gracie threw in helpfully. Gaping at them, their head of house turned to Slughorn. "Please tell me you can-" The balding man shrugged and starting speaking very fast in a different language, Russian. Closing her eyes, McGonagall turned to Dumbledore, who was covered in feathers. Whistling cheerfully, he raised his wand and swooped it through the air, forming 2 large, gold, glittering letter that hung suspended. **CLASS CANCELLED**. A loud cheer filled the hall, and all the students began to exit quickly. "You 5 have detention for the rest of the month, starting tomorrow." Their head of house said tiredly, laying her head down on the table.

Whooping, the five ran out to the grounds for a game of Quidditch, joined by Tonks, or perhaps to dip their toes in the freezing water and dare one another to jump in. Or maybe they would just sit in the sunlight, basking in the glory of their wonderful prank.

Qudditch had started, and on top of the numerous detentions that they had, James, Sirius, and Gracie were swimming in work. Lily was barely keeping up, and due to the last full moon, Remus still wasn't fully recovered. Today though, was the first match of the year, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, and everyone was dropping their things and going to the pitch, even the most die-hard studiers. No one could resist the excitement.

Ravenclaw, (unfortunately) won, but only by 50 points, so Gryffindor wasn't completely out of the running. They team was still down in spirits though. Fingering the doe at her neck, Lily kissed James on the cheek, rubbing his palm softly. "It's alright, you guys will win next time."

A small Slytherin, maybe a first or second year, approached them in the hallway, shaking like mad. "P-P-Proffes-s-sor D-Dumbledore told me t-t-to give you t-t-this." He stuttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards them. Sirius snatched it, and the boy's eyes widened in fear. "Hey we're not going to hurt you." Lily said soothingly, crouching down so she was eye level with him. "What's your name?"

"K-Kyle." He muttered, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes with a shaky hand. "I'm Lily." She exclaimed softly. "I know." Her green eyes widened in surprise momentarily, before holding her hand out. "Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Kyle, I hope you have pleasant evening." She giggled in a mock-pompous voice. A small smile graced his pale features, before he waved slightly and hurried away down the hall, casting glances over his shoulder every few seconds until he was out of sight.

"Why did you do that?" Gracie asked harshly. "He's a Slytherin!" Narrowing her eyes, Lily stepped towards her friends, causing her to step back even though she was about 2 or 3 inches taller. "He was a kid." She responded coolly. "I'm not going to TRY and turn the Slytherins against us, we need as many people as possible in this war, Slytherin or not."

"But they're all slimy, mangy stupid snakes that only want to cleanse the world of the "unpure"!" Sirius spat. Holding herself taller, Lily looked him strait in the eye. "You seem to be forgetting that the sorting hat doesn't say' Slytherins the most evil and untrustworthy' he says, 'Slytherins, the most sly and ambitious.' Not all of them are bad, and you guys act like they're the only house that had bad wizards! All the houses have bad witches and wizards, and for some reason Slytherin is targeted more than most! I was almost put in Slytherin thank-you-very much because I can be very sneaky when I want to and I'll do almost anything to get what I want!" She snapped.

"Umm, lets read the letter shall we?" Remus intervened swiftly. Still shooting glares at one another, the two sibling-like teens turned towards their friend.

"All it says is Tootsie Rolls." Remus read, sounding disappointed. However, Gracie's eyes lit up. "Come on it must mean he's found the last one!" Hurrying down the corridors, they skidded to a stop outside the majestic eagle.

"Tootsie Rolls." James panted, and they darted up the stairs as soon as they were revealed. Busting down the door, they flew into the room, only to be greeted by a calm Dumbledore, who was motioning for them to sit in the 5 chairs in the room.

"I believe I have succeeded in locating the last horcrux." He said smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4

"You did?" Lily shrieked in excitement, gripping James's arm tightly. "Yes I have located it, but we cannot take it until we prepare more." Their happy faces fell. "Why?" Sirius demanded. "Well Mr. Black, it is located in a vault in Gringotts, a vault, not even I can open."

"Who's?" Gracie asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Bellatrix Lestrange"

"Of course my deranged, crazy, idiot sister would hide her precious "Dark Lord's" secret objects." Sirius muttered for atleast the 10th time that week. At first, everyone could understand why he was angry, but it was almost Christmas, it had been going on for months. "Sirius we KNOW now please shut. Up. It's almost Christmas and I don't want it to be ruined by your crappy mood." Remus snapped. Falling back moodily, Sirius followed James and Remus when they split off from the girls to get gifts.

Lily and Gracie huddled together, running towards The Wandlore Boutique. There was hardly anyone out on the streets, everyone huddled in groups and moved as fast as possible. We bought each of the Marauders a wand holster, and when Gracie was paying, I hung back and bought her a magical bow and arrow she had been eyeing, since she had been practicing in the Room of Requirement, deciding it was her new favorite sport.

The Marauders hurried over to Claire and Mary's Magical Jewlery (much to their displeaser) and began to roam the shelves. Remus found Tonks a pretty pendent that changed colors with her mood. He said that he hope it would help her channel her emotions, because she often got embarrassed when people teased her about her changing hair. Sirius bought Gracie a golden bracelet, (stating the whole time they were just friends) and James bought Lily another necklace, this one with a small, white lily encased in a glass golden heart. They then ventured to honeydukes to buy their remaining presents.

Meeting up with the girls, they started on their way to the Three Broomsticks. "Crap!" Lily shouted. "I forgot to get something for Dor-cas." He voice dropped off, and her eyes widened in horror. "She was so young." Gracie murmured. " Can't believe…" Sirius pulled her close, and James did the same to Lily. When they turned, they saw that Remus had darted over to a bright-haired girl, waving back at them.

"I didn't mean- I just forgot." Lily mumbled miserably. James hugged her tightly. "Its alright Lils. We all miss her." Nodding into his chest, she slipped away from him and took his hand. "Come on, we should go to the Three Broomsticks with Remus and Tonks-"

And the world exploded around them.

The four ducked instinctively, grabbing onto each other and whipping out their wands. Death Eaters appeared on all sides, aiming spells at the bustling shops, blowing out the windows and setting the stores on fire. Screams filled the air, and bodies littered the ground.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed. "WE HAVE TO HELP THE STUDENTS!" Aiming a stunning spell at a particularly nasty Death Eater, she felt a thrill of satisfaction as he dropped to the ground. She then began to herd the younger students up to the school, trusting her friends to keep her covered. She was wrong.

As soon as she turned around, a spell hit her, sending pain shooting up her spine. Distantly, she heard James scream something, but all she was aware of was the pain. It raced up and down her bones, zapping each inch of her body with bolts of lightning, drowning out any intelligent thought. All she could feel was the pain, she could see red swimming in her vision, and she could hear were screams. Somewhere in the back of her mind she relized it was her, she was screaming. Someone grabbed her arm roughly, and everything went black.

"What do you mean they're GONE?" Gracie screeched at Dumbldore, clutching her mother's hand tightly. "Well we just have to find them don't we? We can't just leave them!"

"Miss Potter, we don't know where they are, but the Aurors are working on it as fast as they can." He reassured kindly. "That's not good enough!" The distraught girl screamed, clutching her mother. "You have to find him. You have to find my brother and my best friend." He voice broke, and she sobbed into her mom's shoulder, letting herself be rocked like a small child.

"J-James?" Wrapping her slim fingers around the rusty bars in front of her, she called out to her boyfriend, hoping he would answer. Her wrists were chaffed raw and coated with dried blood from trying to get her hands out. "Lils?" a weak voice answered her, sounding hopeful. Across the room she saw a bloody hand grab one of the bars on his cell and pull himself up. She winced. His faced was bruised and blood was crusted to the side of his face. "Oh Prongs." She whispered. He smiled softly. "I'll be ok."

The door opened and flicker of fear crossed James's face, before a rather bored expression covered it. "You ready to talk Potter? You ready to give the Dark Lord and answer?" A tall, burly man shot a spell at him, laughing cruelly when his head banged against the wall, causing more blood to burst forth.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed. The man turned slowly, a wicked grin coming over his face. "Oh look! Sleeping beauty had awoken." Stomping over to her cell, he leered at her through the bars. Lily scrambled back, her breathing labored. The cell clicked open and she let out a small whimper, wishing she had her wand. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you." He sneered.

Dragging her down the dimly lit hallway, ignoring her cries of pain, he threw her at the foot of large throne-like chair. Lifting her head weakly, she found herself gazing into the blood-red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"What do you mean you havn't found them?" shrieked, hugging Gracie tightly to her chest. "Why on earth did you even call us IN if you havn't found them yet! I don't want to have false hope dangled in front of me! I want my children FOUND!"

"Mom?" Gracie looked up at her curiously. "Lily isn't your child."

"She will be soon enough." She claimed. "Now why exactly did you guys call us here?" She demanded.

"We think we have a lead on Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans." The Auror responded gently. "And we will be investigating it as soon as possible." Emily looked furious. 'You call us over here to tell me THAT? Tell me when you actually FIND them!"

Grabbing her daughters arm she marched out of the office and apparated back to the Potter Mansion. "Mommy what if they never come back?" Gracie sobbed, collapsing in her mothers arms. "They'll find them my darling. They'll find them."

"I've heard much about you Miss Evans." He walked around her, his black robes sweeping over the floor.

_(flashback) It was the summer before 2__nd__ year, and Lily was at Sev's house. Neither of his parents were home. He had found one of his mothers robes and was prancing around the house in it, trying to look intimidating. He swept around the house, head held high, a mean smirk on his face. Glancing over at his friend, the two of them burst into a fit of giggles. "I can see you as a teacher just stalking around the classroom." Lily teased, mimicking his walk._

"You are a very powerful witch, even if you ARE a mudblood." He hissed.

"_I don't need help from a filthy mudblood!" He spat. Lily stumbled back, anger evident on her face. "Why don't you go wash your mouth Snivellius!" She sneered. As James jumped down his throat, she could barely remember what she was saying, all she knew was she rejected him before running up to the castle, blinded with the tears streaming down her cheeks._

"I would like you to join me, join me as I rise to power. Become a Death Eater in my ranks and I will spare you and your family."

Finally she found her voice. "Oh I'm sorry, but my family is already DEAD except for my sister thanks to your damnned Death Eaters. Of course I'm not going to join you! You killed my best friend last year! You've killed so many people I know and Respect why the hell would I join you?" She spat furiously. He sighed. "Severus, take her away. Chain her back up. You'll have the gift of killing her and Potter later." Tears stung at Lil's eyes. Severus. Once her best friend. Now the man that was going to kill her.

"M-M-My Lord?" _Good. He sounded scared._ "My Lord I've already told you-"

"I know what you've told me you stupid boy. CRUCIO! Do not remind me of something I already know! Do you think me stupid?" Closing her eyes, Lily rested her cheek against the cool floor, trying to drown out his screams of agony. His screaming stopped abruptly. "Take her back to the cell."

Soft hands gripped hers, and Snape lifted her gently, leading her along the corrider. Once they were out of sight, tears dripped down the red-heads cheeks. "Why Sev? Why?" Stiffining, he held her hands tighter. "You don't understand. They're going to get you out of here. I promise."

"Why are you doing this?" She whimpered. Coming to a stop, he turned to face her, his black eyes reproachful. "It's the only way I can help the Order." He muttered. "What?" She breathed. "Your helping the Order?"

He didn't answer her, he just kept walking, pushed her into the stall and chained her back up. "Just trust me."

And then he was gone.

"What do you mean someone's broken into our wards?" Voldemort hissed. "I'm sorry my Lord I'm just reporting what has been-"

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" The man fell to the floor, dead, as the man, if he could even be called that anymore, swept across the room. "Grab the hostages and disaperate to the next safe house." He snarled. The man hurried down the corridor, but gulped when he was the chains swinging uselessly from the wall, and no one left in the cell.

They had escaped.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily curled up on the floor, ran hair fanning out across the floor. James had fallen into a fitful sleep, and she could hear him whimper every once in a while. Just as she was about to slip into a world made of entirely nightmares and terror, someone opened the door to her cell. A tall, black man had his hand out to her, his brown eyes filled with worry. "Come on Miss Evans." His voice was soothing, and instantly made her feel calmer. Slipping her slim hand into his, she let him lead her out.

Seeing James, she let out a shriek and rushed forwards, throwing her arms around him, inspecting him franticly. "Oh my god James James James are you ok? Oh god." Someone was leading her away, and then she was apperating, squeezing the air out of her lungs like she was going through a small tube-

But then she was out, gasping for oxygen in the middle of a room in St. Mungos. Healers were already leading James over to a bed, and her to one right next to his. Letting her eyes drift close, she sunk into the warm pillows, feeling James's large hand curl around her slim one.

"Aw they're so cute!" Gracie cooed at the door, seeing how the Healers had pushed the beds together to they could hold hands. "We can aw about them later." Her mother snapped, rushing past her daughter, towards her son and Lily. She took James's other hand and held it tightly. "Oh Jamsie I was so worried. So so worried." Gracie sat near Lily and took her best friends hand, seeing with a smile that she was wearing her doe necklace.

The small deer had curled up on Lily's chest, its small, clear figure rising slightly with each breath it took, completely in sync with the sleeping girl. Well, she had been sleeping.

Eyes blinking open blearily, Lily shot up, reaching for her wand and seeming panicked when she relized it wasn't there. Then she saw where she was.

"Oh Gracie!" Launching herself forwards, she flung her arms around her best friends neck, not noticing that by wrenching her hands out of James's, she had in turn woken him up as well. Muffled sobs wracked the red-heads body. "Oh I thought I was done for. I thought I was going to die there." A bit shocked, Gracie let her arms circle her best friend, not wanting to think about how she could have died._ Then it would only be me._

"Mum? Gracie? Lily?" Lily whipped around so fast Gracie thought she would hurt herself. "James? James are you ok?" He was sitting up, but the black and blue on his face wouldn't be fading for a while. A thin scar traced his jawbone, and his hazel eyes slid out of focus. He needed his glasses. One hand was gripping his mothers, the other reaching out blindly. As quick as she had come, Lily slipped out of her friends embrace, catching James's hand in hers. "James?" She questioned softly.

The healer bustled in. "Time for your checked Ms. Evans. You too Mr. Potter. I'm going ot have to ask you two to leave for a moment." The two Potters nodded reluctantly, and shuffled out of the room.

"Please lay back down Ms. Evans." The young lady instructed, hurrying over to James and pressing his chest lightly to get him back down. "What's wrong with him?" Lily pressed. "He was hit with crucio a bit too much for my liking." The lady, , replied thinly. I gasped, thinking of Alice. "Oh no nothing quite as bad as that. He should be recovered soon enough." backtracked hastily. "Along with your friend Mrs. Longbottom. She's been showing remarkable progress. will just have to stay here for a while."

"What about me?" Lily asked faintly. "Several days. Maybe a week. Your injuries were more severe then we had hoped, but most of them seem to have healed." Nodding tersely, Lily lay her head back against her pillow, letting her emerald eyes close.

Gracie and her mum had left, leaving a sleeping James and a very bored Lily. She was shocked when the healer bustled in a told her she had a visitor. "I thought it was only family on the first day though?" The healer just smiled warmly, and opened the door wider, letting a tall, thin, blonde women into the room and shutting the door softly.

"Tuney?" Lily was shocked to see her sister here, in St. Mungo's. "I came to see if you were alright." She replied stiffly, shifting back and forth awkwardly, obviously not knowing what to do. 'Well I am." Lily replied shortly, not really knowing why her sister was here. They hadn't spoken in years. Petunia opened her mouth to say something else, but fell silent.

"I think I'm to be married." She finally said. "Congrats Tuney! Its not to Vermon is it? Please tell me it's not." Lily's pleading eyes met blue. "It's VERNON Lily, Not vermon." Petunia replied lightly. "Well besides that, I'm sure you'll have a happy wedding." Lily joked. Giving a small nod, Petunia grasped her sister's hand briefly. "Get better Lily. And I hope the boy gets better too"

And with that, her sister was gone.

"When can we go see them?" Sirius demanded, jumping up eagerly. "Please stay seated . You can go visit them tomorrow." His eager face fell. "Why not today." The cat animagus fixed him with a glare. "Today is family only."

"Well I'm his family. They've as good as adopted me."

"Not legally , nor you . I'm sorry but you will have to wait. I'll call you tomorrow when you can leave." With that they knew they were dismissed. Rising slowly, the two trudged out of their Head of House's office, slowly making their way outside. The first thing the two of them saw was "there tree" as they'd labeled it. That's was where they always hung out. The two exchanged a look, and made a beeline for it, not pausing to look or talk to anyone who looked or waved their way.

Reaching it, Sirius rested his palm on one of the branches. It wasn't warm like it used to be. Some of the leaves were withering, and one side of it seemed to be dead. And they knew why.

In third year they'd cast a spell on the tree, just to test it out, so if any of them was in peril or had betrayed them, they would know. In the beginning the tree had been beautiful. Lush, green, and so much prettier than any of the other trees scattered around the grounds of Hogwarts.

Then Peter's side had wilted, and they had tried to ignoor it, tryng to make themselves believe that it was just because it was winter, or maybe the tree was old. When they'd discovered his betrayal, ¼ of the tree had died. It no longer thrummed with life when you pressed her fingers up against it. It was no longer as green. Lily coming along had fixed it a bit, making flowers bloom in the spring, something that had never happened before, but it wasn't the same. The leaves seemed, duller.

Now that James was hurt, almost all the life had gone from it. Usually when a dusting of snow covered part of it, the tree still looked alive but now, not at all. "They have to get better." Remus whispered. "They have to. It just wont be the same without them."

"I know" Sirius replied, his voice unusually soft. "I know."

"REMUS!" A blur of pink launched itself at the young werewolf, nearly knocking him over. "Are they ok?" Tonks peered up at him, arms intwined around his neck. "They're going to be alright I think." He chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Do you guys have to be so lovey-dovey in front of me?" Sirius complained. "If you don't like it, go away." Remus replied cheekily. Crossing his arms childishly, Sirius marched away, causing the couple to burst into peals of laughter.

Tonks's bright hair faded into a soft blue color as she pecked Remus on the nose. "I have to go, but tell me if anything else comes up alright?" He nodded, and the girl flashed him a fleeting grin before bounding away. "Come on mate, stop gaping at my cousin." Sirius reappeared, and began to drag Remus towards the castle. "You do know after tomorrow we're going to stay at the Potter's for the rest of the break?" Remus nodded. "I still have to wrap gifts."

"What did you get for James, Lily and Gracie?" Sirius questioned. "Chocolate." Remus answered simply. "You?"

"Different types of sweets. And I got pranking things for James." Remus nodded absently. "I'm going to go finish packing alright? I'll meet you later." And with that the two young men split paths.

"James?" Throwing her legs over the side of her bed, Lily stood shakily and tiptoed over to her boyfriend's side, trying to banish the thought of Tuney in her mind.. "Prongs?" Hazel eyes snapped open, meeting her worried emerald ones. "Li-li-lil"

"Lily." The red head finished softly, intwining his fingers in hers. "You remember me right?" He chuckled, and nodded slowly, reaching up and tracing her knuckles with the tip of his fingernail. He tugged at her hand, his large eyes gazing up at her with a child-like innocence. He wriggled over slightly so there was room on the bed, and Lily understood what he wanted. Smiling gently, she slipped under the covers, snuggling up against him. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around her, but Lily was estatic when he kissed the back of her head lightly, and murmured something that sounded like "Sweet Dreams." Huddling closer to him, she let herself drift off into dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks passed, and even though Lily had recovered, she returned to the hospital every day to sit with James and help him recover. He was forming full sentences now, and she couldn't of been prouder. She brought his work to him and help him do it, using her hands to guide his over the parchment. Finally he was released from St. Mungos, and lily stayed by his side the entire time. Sirius couldn't seem to get used to the fact that James was having trouble talking, and to cover this he kept up a steady stream of conversation the entire time. James didn't mind though. He knew what Sirius was trying to do and gladly went along with him.

Lily could tell that it was killing him that he was excelling like he usually did. Transfiguration used to be his best class, and now he could barely do basic transfiguration. "It takes time." Gracie insisted as she helped him with his homework. "You'll get better eventually. I know you will."

Lily on the other hand, was quite literally drowning in schoolwork. Having taken head duties upon herself, and it being their NEWT year, she thought she was going to collapse from exhaustion. Everyone was relived when Christmas finally came.

Lily and Sirius would be going to the Potters for the holidays, and Remus and Tonks would be coming later in the week. The ride on the train was a silent one, as any attempt at conversation died out when someone tried to start it. A meager game of exploding snap was started, but quickly put away when the loud noise triggered something for James and sent him into a shaking fir for several minutes before Lily calmed him down. When James drifted off to sleep, he started mumbling under his breath, and Lily leaned in so she could hear him.

"_Locket and cup locket and cup locket and cup"_ he muttered feverishly. "Oh I hadn't even thought about that!" Gracie cried. "I wonder if Dumbledore has destroyed the locket yet?" Sirius shook his head. "Nah he would have told us. He's destroyed the diadem and the ring, and he said he was going to get the locket then pulled some bullshit about 'not being able to get the cup'. Ugh" Fiddling with his frayed robes, Remus gulped. "Maybe we'll have to get the cup ourselves." He whispered. "I think he probably defiantly destroyed the locket, I mean, he told us he had it so why wouldn't he destroy it?" Remus insisted. Suddenly the door to the compartment flew open to reveal an excited girl with bright bubble gum hair. "Hey Remus can I talk to you?" Grinning, he nodded and followed her out of the compartment and down the hallway.

"I don't even want to know what they get up to." Sirius muttered, wrinkling his nose."

Their Christmas was pretty low-key. They played a bit of quidditch, swam in the lake, talked about the future of course, and brainstormed how to break into gringotts. "This is insanity." Lily insisted. "Its absolutely crazy."

"No its not!" Sirius insisted. "Harry told us it would be in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, but she isn't a lestrange yet. She's still a black, so the cup is probably in out vault! I haven't been disowned yet, so I can go to gringots and get the cup!" Lily still didn't look too happy about it, but seeing James's excited look at actually doing something, she agreed.

It was the day before Christmas when they decided to go. Remus and tonks weren't there yet, so it was only Sirius, James, Lily and Gracie going. "Mum we're going out!" Gracie called. In a flash, the women was by the door. "You most certainly are not." She cried. "Have you not heard about the attacks?" She screeched. Closing her eyes briefly, she dropped her head. "I don't want to loose you 4 too." She whispered. Laying her hand on her mother's arm, Gracie sent her a reassuring smile. "Mom we'll be fine. We know how to take care of ourselves." But on the inside she was shaking. She had never seen her mom look so worn and desperate._ That's what war can do to you._

The four exited the house and walked a short distance to get out of the wards. One by one, they dissaperated, first Sirius, then Gracie, then James and Lily. Winking out of existence with a small pop, it was as if they had never been there at all.

"I would like to visit my vault." Sirius announced. "Your arm Mr. Black." The goblin intoned, a malicious grin on his gnarled face. "Extended his arm hesitantly, he yelped when the goblin pierced him with a small dagger. "What was that for?" he cried. "In War Mr. Black, people will try to do almost anything." Sneering, the goblin stepped from behind the desk. "Your friends cannot come. Send them out." He barked. Immediately they protested. "But Mr. Goblin sir-"

"Do you want to enter your vault or not?" He questioned roughly. Gulping, Sirius gave a cheery wave to his friends. "Ill be back!" James could see the worry in his eyes, but didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arm around Lily and grasped his sister's hand. Giving them meaningful looks, he led them out of the bank, trying not to feel like they had just left his best friend to die.

"So there's no way to make that ride any slower?" Sirius asked queasily, massaging his head. "You wizards always ask that." Thrusting a pair of clankers into his hands, the goblin started towards the huge dragon. "You know what to do Mr. Black." Fighting back the feeling of repulsion, Sirius began to shake the awful things, flinching when the dragon whimpered and backed against the wall. Horrible scars welled up around the dragon's snout from previous lashings, and its milky-white eyes gazed down at them in terror. They kept shaking them long enough to get inside the vault, and when the door slammed shut Sirius dropped the clanker as if it had burned him.

"What is it that you need Mr. Black." Casting his eyes around the room, he searched desperately for some kind of cup with a badger on it. And where was it-_there_. "I need that." Sirius pointed up to a small golden cup perched precariously on several crowns. (Atleast that's what Sirius assumed they were) Nodding slightly, the goblin opened his palm and the cup flew towards him. "Your cousin just placed this in the vault yesterday." The goblin commented lightly. "Things change." He muttered breathlessly, turning the goblet over in his hands wordlessly. As they began to leave the goblin turned to face the teen, an odd look on his face. "Just so you knw Mr. Black, it was just yesterday that I got a letter from your mother about disowning you." Siruis's face went pale and started to stutter out excuses, but the goblin waved them away."It can be our secret." Winking at the boy, he led him back up towards the cart._ Who knew goblins could be so awesome?_

"I have a bad feeling about leaving Sirius there by himself." Gracei announced as soon as they were out the door. "Well there's nothing we can really do about it." Lily snapped nervously, glancing around at the empty streets. "This doesn't feel right." She whispered."Can we go to a shop or something?" James and Gracie hastily agreed, and they hurried over to the nearest shop, which just happened to be a boutique called 'Charmed Chests'. Lily and Gracie shopped around, chatting about absolutely nothing to break the eerie silence that hung over Diagon Ally.

"He's been gone really long." Gracie whispered, shifting through the piled of clothing scattered around the shop. "He should be back by now shouldn't he?" A sudden choking sound from James got their attention. His eyes fixed on the road outside the shop; he raised a shaking finger to point at something. Following his gaze, Lily and Gracie both gasped.

Walking towards Gringots was none other then Bellatrix Lestrange. "Oh no oh no oh no." Gracie whispered. Beside her, James had begun to shake. "Lily you need to get him out of here he's going to have a panic attack." Gracie said quietly. "Gracie you cant be thinking of-"

"I have to warn Sirius and .out. And Lily Evans don't you _dare _try to stop me because it wont end well for you." A new fire was flashing in the girl's eye and she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, much like she had that morning with her mum. "Listen Lily, one of us has to get James out, and one of us has to get to Sirius. James responds best to you at the moment, and that leaves me to get Padfoot ok? Listen we're going to be fine. We're going to get out of this." Smiling weakly, she stepped back. "We have to."

Nodding, Lily spun on the spot and disappeared to who-knows-where, and Gracie turned towards the door.

"_No you stupid girl!" Salazar moaned. "Why do you think the trio didn't know you existed? Because you died! Shouldn't knowing that be enough to keep you out of any near-death situations?" Pacing back and forth, he peered down at her, playing out what was about to happen. "Oh Rowena is going to killed me." He muttered. "Iv messed with time enough and now I'm going to do this. Completely step in to save one girl. Oh I'm going to get murdered…." He knew what had happened the first time; this was when she stepped in to try and dual Bellatrix to keep the attention of Sirus so he could get away. Not this time._

Gracie raised her wand to send a spell shooting at Bellatrix's back, but suddenly, something stopped her. Instead, she found herself sending a patronus charm to Sirius_, but it was invisible._ Marveling at was she had just sent, she let out a little shriek when something quite literally, made her apperate. Before she realized what was happened, she was standing beside Lily and James in her yard.

"Where Sir-us!" James demanded in his still broken dialect. "I-I-I don't know something really weird happened I cant explain-" Suddenly Sirius popped up beside them. "That patronus was wicked Tails how did you make it invisible-"

Cutting him off, Gracie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth, leaning into him. Eyes popped open in surprise, Sirius's hands automatically found her waist and pulled her in closer.

"I kne-ew they wou-ld ge-et together." James whispered to Lily. Smiling up at him, she kissed his cheek and entwined her fingers in his. "So did I James. So did I."

**I don't even have an excuse for not writing for a year. I really don't. But now I have a laptop so many stories will be written and posted! I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh god they're disgusting!" Remus whined. "Can't you do that somewhere else? I don't know maybe NOT where we're eating?" Flipping him off casually, Sirius returned to snogging his girlfriend cheerfully. In the middle of the great hall. During breakfast. "Oh Remus they're adorable! Leave them alone!" Twirling her long black hair, she fingered the crystal at her neck. "Its been working by the way." She added. Seeing his confused look, she gestured to the necklace. "I can channel emotions through it. His face lit up. "I'm so glad it works!" Laughing at his excited expression, Tonks kissed him on the cheek.

Farther down the table, Lily was discussing the 7th year dance that they always had. "Any ideas Prongs?" she asked gently, quill poised above some paper. "We could do a masquerade. Or a b-beach themed." He whispered, before looking up in shock. "I-I didn't s-stutter!" Letting out an excited squeal, Lily threw her arms around him. "Things are finally getting back to normal! And I think the beach idea is wonderful." Excitedly scribbling down a few things, she let out a shriek and jumped up. "Oh gosh we're going to be late, See you later!" Kissing him briefly on the cheek, she darted out of the Great Hall, grabbing Gracie and Tonks along the way. "We're going to be late!" she insisted, ignoring Gracie's incoherent blabbering's as she was pulled away from her very surprised boyfriend. 'B-B-Bu-but but but but-"

"Oh Shut up Tails."

During lunch, Gwenog came up to them holding a rolled up piece of parchment. "I was told to give this to you." She said quietly, handing them the roll. Smiling gently at the 3rd year, Lily plucked it from her hands. "Thank you Gwen." As soon as the young girl left the table, the 7th years practically attacked the paper. "What does it say what does it say!" Sirius hissed.

"_Please come to my office at approxamently 9 o'clock tonight, and bring the cup please._

_And remember, I love Peppermint Sticks."_

Casting each other nervous glances, the five leaned back. "So he knows we took it?" Remus questioned nervously. "Quite frankly I'm surprised Bellatrix hasn't stormed the school yet." Shuddering, Sirius flicked hair out of his eyes. "Don't jinx it." As if the school was agreeing with him, a loud rumble shook the hall. For a moment, the Great Hall was silent as the students faltered in their speech. After several seconds, noise returned, but the teachers continued to glance nervously at the ceiling.

Suddenly McGonagall stood and marched out of the hall, breaking into a run when she reached the corridor. "I wonder what that's all about?" Gracie questioned nervously, chewing on a piece of her hair. Slinking his arm around her waist, Sirius shrugged. "No idea Tails. No idea."

The five of them sunk in their chairs as Dumbledore's blue eyes raked over them. "I cannot believe you put yourselves in that much danger-""We did what had to be done sir." James broke in softly. Dumbledore turned his gaze to the potter. "Ah My boy!" Slightly unnerved by the sudden mood change, James ducked his head slightly. "You seem to have recovered!" He moved forward to clap James on the shoulder, But Lily moved in front of him. "Why did you call us here sir?" Taken aback by his student's abruptness, the headmaster moved back and cleared his throat. "All of the known horcruxes have been destroyed. Well, except the cup." Remus banged it on the desk before crossing his arms again. "So? Are you going to destroy it?" The five glared at their headmaster as he hesitantly pulled the basilisk fang out from under his desk.

"You may want to leave-" Dumbledore started, but Sirius cut him off. "Sir, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny wanted us to do this, so we're going to see it through." Grimacing, the old man steadied his hand, and plunged the fang deep into the golden cup.

And far away, a tortured soul screamed.

"All of them." The man seethed. "All of them." Clutching a wand at his side, the pale man swept around the bloodstained room, seething at the black-haired woman kneeling on the ground. "How could you be so _foolish-"_ Kicking a broken body aside, he knelt down beside the quivering lady, taking a strand of curly hair in his spindly fingers. "_How could you fail me_?" he whispered dangerously. "M-My Lord the boy-" Letting out a shriek of rage, the man splayed his hand out, sending the witch into a fit of screaming. "Why so many excuses? You claim to be my equal, yet none are equal to me. None measure up. Maybe if you stopped nosing around when you shouldn't be, you would be _able _to _please me."_ Peering down at the quivering mass, he kicked her side roughly._ "Ready the troops." _He hissed dangerously._ "And we can storm the castle._"

Pacing in their dorm, Remus bit his lip anxiously. "Your sure that you took the wolfsbane right?" Sirius asked cautiously. "Yes Padfoot. I did." The werewolf snapped. "I'm just wondering because usually it makes you kinda calm and sleepy." Shooting him an aggravated look, he once again checked his watch. "Can we go?" he whined.

"Good god Remus you can leave." Lily cried, rubbing her temples. "Just- Just go ok? All of you and let me figure out my homework. I should have never let you convince me to come up to the dorm with you."

"What if Voldemort comes tonight?" Gracie snapped. "What if he comes tonight so that his werewolves can properly attack people."

"We never even established that he was going to come! We don't know that he's going to come!" Sirius howled. "The teachers have been on edge all week-" Gracie started heatedly but James interrupted her. "Because we're in war Gracie! That doesn't mean that Voldemort is going to attack the school. Now come on we need to get Remus down to the shrieking shack." Kissing Lily on the forehead, he gave a brief smile before following his friends.

And as Lily sat there, engrossed in her work, a hysterical first year ran up to their dorm. "Lily!" she yelled. "Lily we're evacuating!" The head girl's eyes widened, and taking the first year's hand she darted towards the door. "Where are they evacuating to?" she demanded. "I-I don't know they're sending us through some weird room but it's only the first and second years. Dumbledore said something about a fight. Lily what's happening?" The girl cried. Closing her eyes, Lily grasped for something to hold onto, to bring her back to reality. _Olivia, the girls name was Olivia._ "Ok listen to me Olivia, I need you to get all the first and second year boys and girls from Gryffindor and go to the room Dumbledore was talking about ok? Everything is going to be all right. I promise." A determined look came over the young girls face, and she nodded sharply before turning and running to find her friends.

Gazing around the common room, Lily saw that everyone was panicking._ I have to help. I'm Head Girl. _Standing up on one of the tables, Lily waved her arms franticly. "SHUT UP!" she screamed, a bit shocked when the room fell quiet. "Ok listen to me, all first and second years, evacuate. No ifs and or buts. Everyone else, leave your belongings except for your wand obviously, and get to the Great Hall. Yes, we are going to fight-" muttering broke out among the students but Lily plowed on. "-But isn't that what we've been trained for? We can't just stand down and let VOldemort walk all over us. We have to fight, and we have to fight _now._" Gazing around her troubled peers, she sighed. "Once we get out of school, if we don't defeat Voldemort, who will? And if we don't fight him now, he'll take over Hogwarts, and then what will happen to the kids in the coming years. We can't let him rule us. We have to show him that we are not just pawns. We're strong. We can win!"

In a flurry of motion, older kids began taking charge, pointing the younger ones in the right direction and preparing themselves for battle. Closing her eyes, Lily sent a brief prayer towards the heavens, before beginning to help organize.

A stag peered through the brush, looking bemused. _What's that noise?_ A small cat bounded up beside it, cocking her head to the side to mimic the stag. Behind them, a large wolf wrestled with a dog, playfully of course. Hissing loudly, the cat signaled to the other animals to be quiet, and an eerie silence fell over them. The dog nosed at the cat, looking confused, but when a group of cloaked men broke through the trees, he let out a quiet yelp and shuffled back._ Oh my god I told them I told them I told them! _ The cat broke into a run, darting away from figures. The stag, dog and wolf followed, melting into the trees to head back towards the castle._ It's starting_.


End file.
